Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Challenge Tower Dialogue
Training: Special Tech Land each special attack within 25 seconds. Jax: '''Let's see what you've got! '''Sonya: '''Sir, yes sir!! Training: Defense Avoid or Block all incoming attacks for 15 seconds. '''Jax: '''Today we're gonna work on your defense. '''Jax: '''If I manage to land a hit, you owe me lunch. Get ready! Training: Offense Land at least 15 hits in 45 seconds. '''Jax: '''Let's see if you can dish it out as well! Try to hit me! Training: X-Ray Training Build up your Super Meter to level 3 and land an X-Ray attack on your opponent! '''Jax: We've received reports of a strange creature roaming around this location. Baraka: Die, human! Jax: '''There it is!... Let's see what he's made of. Training: Finishing Techniques Perform the displayed Fatality Input correctly. '''Jax: '''He's the Tarkatan general! We can't let that monster live. '''Sonya: I'm on it! The Hard Way Jax: '''Alright, ugly, I don't know who or what you are, but you are in my way. '''Jax: You want to do this the easy way... or the hard way? Cyborg: '''Safety disabled! Kombat mode engaged! '''Jax: Hard way it is! In-terror-gation Target different locations on your opponent's body Jax: '''Come get some! '''Baraka: '''There is fight in you! '''Baraka: '''He will make good sport! Ambushed! Kill 20 Tarkatans before they reach you. '''Jax: '''This can't be good... '''Tarkatan: '''Destroy him! '''Jax: '''Come and get it! This Is The Pits! '''Jax: Where is that yellow son of ... Scorpion: 'I am here! The Invincible Reptile '''Jax: '''Lots of carnage down here. No signs of life... '''Reptile: '''Hissssss! '''Jax: '''Who said that? '''Jax: '''If I could just shock him with a ground pound... Hey Jerk Defeat Your Opponent while you do 200% damage. '''Stunt Man: '''You aren't so tough Cage! Once the tabloids hear how I put you out, the studios will cast me as the lead! '''Johnny Cage: '''You think my skill is just smoke and mirrors? You asked for it! Round Two Defeat Your Opponent while you do 50% damage. '''Johnny Cage: '''Alright, let's make this interesting... '''Johnny Cage: '… one hand tied behind my back! Walking Dead Defeat the Zombie before you are pushed to the edge. '''Johnny Cage: '''Bring it on! SWAT Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Johnny Cage: '''More freakin zombies! Can't shake em! '''Stryker: '''Aim for the head!... LOCK AND LOAD! I'm a Celebrity '''Johnny Cage: '''What the hell are you guys doing?! We're filming here! '''Sonya: We're sealing this area off. It's not safe here. Johnny Cage: Like hell you are! Now get off my set! I've got a movie to make! One Hand Tied Behind Your Back A foolish boast leaves Scorpion allowed to use only his special moves against Jax. I Hate Teddies! Defend your right to hate Teddies! Mileena: '''..I wanted to give you this teddy..I made it myself! '''Scorpion: '''I hate teddies! '''Mileena: '''I worked so hard on this!! You have to accept it! '''Mileena: '''Please won't you take it?! '''Mileena: '''It's really soft and fluffy! '''Mileena: '''Here, have it! Yin And Yang '''Scorpion: '''We are not afraid of you Raiden! '''Raiden: '''You should be. I've Got Friends in Low Places Use Scorpion's Enhanced Hell Fire to burn the Lin Kuei. Poisoned Rage The two rivals have been poisoned, but their rage fuels the fight. Damage your foe to stay alive! '''Scorpion: '''I will burn you to ash! '''Sub-Zero: '''When Hell freezes over! Foul Ball Perform Nightwolf's Deadpool Fatality against his opponent. '''Nightwolf: I will defeat you! Reflect And Connect Use the Reflect to send back 5 projectiles in under 30 seconds. Nightwolf: '''Your missiles can not touch me, Sektor. Spirit Walk Defeat your inner demon! '''Nightwolf: '''I cannot stay in the Spirit Realm for long! Big Shoulders Nightwolf has only shoulder charge. Ermac has only specials. '''Nightwolf: '''You are many spirits, Ermac, but you are not one with the spirit world. '''Ermac: '''The spirit world is irrelevant. Shao Kahn's will is all that matters! '''Nightwolf: I pity you... Ancestral Light Your Opponent can only be damaged within the light. Nightwolf: '''Ancestors, grant me the strength! Shaolin Monk: Act 1 '''Raiden: '''You won your first Mortal Kombat Tournament, Earth has been spared, but Shang Tsung is a poor loser. '''Raiden: '''This is Goro's Lair, it is one of Shang Tsung's traps. You must find your way out and find Shang Tsung. No Throw = No Go Defeat your opponent with a throw Demon Hunter Use your knife to kill 8 demons before they reach you. Pulling My Strings '''Kano: '''Nice haircut mate! Your head will look great on my...what...I...feel...... '''Quan Chi: '''Yesss… I command you now. '''Quan Chi: '''Impossible! The Hell With This! Defeat your opponent while avoiding the hands of hell. Discombobulated '''Kano: '''Whoa... I don't feel so hot. My head... You have been dazed. The controls are randomized. Survive Koins You can't lose, but the more hits you get in, the more koins you get. '''Kabal: '''I will accept your generous donation. Keep Away From Me! '''Sonya: '''Stay the hell away from me. '''Kabal: '''What? No kiss? Bloody Pulp Hit Sub-Zero in different parts of his body to win. '''Kabal: '''Our battle ends when you are DEAD! Healing Light Stay in the light '''Kabal: '''I've seen the light! Assassination Proclamation Stop him from charging up his lightning attack. '''Kabal: '''Your extermination is at hand! '''Nightwolf: '''I will not fall to you Kabal. The ancestors will give me strength! Stealth '''Reptile: '''Now, to sneak in... '''Liu Kang: '''I can sense you...show yourself! '''Reptile: '''Impressive! But I do not need stealth to defeat you. The Best Laid Plan '''Shang Tsung: '''Reptile, you are my most trusted assassin, which is why I have chosen you for this task! '''Shang Tsung: '''I have brought you to Earthrealm to seek out and destroy the most powerful of earth's kombatants before the next tournament '''Shang Tsung: '''Do not fail me! '''Reptile: '''Yes, Shang Tsung... '''Shang Tsung: '''Your first victim is the one known as Johnny Cage! Follow our plan and his companions will come to you! '''Johnny Cage: '''Time to get a little ring work in before the big premiere tonight! Gotta get pumped up for the ladies! '''Reptile: '''Sssssssssssssss!! '''Johnny Cage: '''That is the craziest workout getup I've ever seen! Whoa...hold on a minute...stop! '''Johnny Cage: '''Fan or not, Nothing's gonna keep me from the premiere of "Breaknose Mountain"! 1st Responder '''Stryker: '''Cage! What did you get yourself into?? '''Stryker: '''This is Stryker ...it looks like we have a... '''Stryker: '''Ahhh! You melted my com! What the hell was that?! '''Reptile: '''A taste of what is to come mortal! '''Stryker: '''Spit on this! Dodge Stryker's projectiles! '''Stryker: '''Quick little sucker aren't you? Looks like we have to do this the hard way...get ready for a little police brutality! Spin Cycle '''Reptile: '''This is the location of the Black Dragon... I will wait. '''Kabal: '''What the!? Whoever you are, you have made a big mistake. Who Ya Gonna Call? '''Jax: '''This is the location, What the?... Did something escape from the zoo? '''Sonya: '''This is disgusting! Who could have done this? '''Reptile: '''HISSSSSS... '''Sonya: '''Jax... '''Jax: '''I see it... Call for backup...hopefully they get here soon! Target Practice You must lead your target if you are going to land 5 missiles. Sheer Madness Defeat your opponent. The more successful the attacks, the bigger your attack bonuses. Frankenstein '''Kabal: '''We sure had fun dismembering your pal! Hahaha '''Sektor: '''Give me his body! '''Smoke: '''Don't worry. When we're done with you, you can join him in the scrapyard! '''Cyrax: '''Now you will pay!! Your Time To Shine Destroy all the zombies before time runs out. Special Attacks are specially effective. '''Sub-Zero: '''The power of the Lin Kuei will destroy you. '''Zombie: '''Brains! Mess You Up Hit Scorpion in different parts of his body to win. '''Sub-Zero: '''Our battle ends here! The Burning Man '''Tarkatan Leader: '''I will kill you even if I must kill myself to do so!! AHHHHHHH!!! Out on a Limb Toss your limbs Resurrection! Finish your opponent with a fatality to take care of them once and for all. Shaolin Monk: Act 2 '''Raiden: '''I believe your presence here is still a mystery to Shang Tsung, but you cannot defeat him alone. '''Raiden: '''There is an ally here who may be of aid to you. Her name is Kitana. '''Liu Kang: '''You're beautiful, who are you? '''Kitana: '''I am Kitana, the loyal daughter of Shao Kahn, the eternal emperor of Outworld! '''Kitana: '''And you are enemies of this realm, and therefore, my enemies! '''Raiden: '''She is being controlled by a holding spell. You must release her from the spell and set her free. '''Liu Kang or Kung Lao: Wait!! Don't kill her, we need her! Raiden: 'Good, you have freed Kitana of her spell. '''Kitana: '''You killed her! She was my best friend, and you killed her!! '''Liu Kang or Kung Lao: '''She tried to kill us. I am.. sorry. You were under a spell of some sort and were trying to kill us '''Kitana: '..I am remembering now... this is terrible. I blame Shao Kahn for this! Usurper of my father's throne! Carnage Carnival Throw as many bombs into the bucket as you can in 30 seconds. You are awarded koins for every bomb that lands in the bucket. What Is Your Major Malfunction? Defeat your opponent before you explode '''Cyrax: Malfunction detected! Explosive device launch failure! Kung Lao: '''I have you now! Fire And Forget...Literally Each of Cyrax's Special Moves can only be used once. '''Cyrax: '''Special Weapons systems malfunction detected. Use of special attacks limited. Glitch In The System Defeat Your Opponent! Every attack performed reduces overall damaged done by 2%. '''Cyrax: '''Malfunction detected in mainframe. Combat systems shutting down. Power Down Your speed will slowly decrease '''Cyrax: '''Navigation systems failure detected. Friendly Sparring Using any special attacks or hat attacks will forfeit the match! Not-So-Friendly Sparring Land 5 special attacks or hat attacks before your opponent does! United Again Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Kung Lao: '''The temple is under assault! '''Liu Kang: '''Come, brother! We must defend the other monks from these mindless invaders. The Great Kung Lao Watch out for special attacks! Prove Your Worth A rogue faction has risen up to challenge your command. Rip them to shreds! '''Tarkatan: '''Today you fall, Baraka! But I'm His Favorite! Jealous of your power, the assassin known as Mileena leaps into battle to prove that she is the superior fighter. '''Mileena: '''You will not take my place at Shao Kahn's side! Assault on the Palace While recovering from the day's battles, the palace is attacked by remnants of the rogue Tarkatan forces! Put your differences aside and join battle with Mileena to protect the Emperor. '''Mileena: We will finish our fight later! Protect The Fallen Mileena has fallen in battle. Protect her as she heals from her grievous wounds. She will join you once she has recovered. Mileena: '''Give me a moment... Now You Are Just Showing Off... Your bloodlust on the battlefield has caught the eye of the Emperor. Do battle in Kahn's Coliseum to prove that you are the most fearsome warrior alive. '''Shao Kahn: '''Prove yourself to me Tarkatan! Horse '''Shao Kahn: '''Kitana, this fight will not be easy. Do not disgrace me! '''Kitana: '''I will make you proud, Father! '''Shao Kahn: '''Jade... kill Kitana! '''Jade: '''I will obey, my emperor!! Match or exceed damage inflicted by Jade Projected Anger '''Shao Kahn: '''Impressive! Now fight without fist or feet! '''Shao Kahn: '''Excellent! When Brigands Attack! '''Tarkatan Brigands: '''Stop! You will not pass! '''Kitana: '''You dare stand before the Princess of Outworld?! Frost Bitten Avoid Sub-Zero's pulsing ice shield or you will become frozen. '''Kitana: '''Sub-Zero, a shield of frost will not protect you! '''Sub-Zero: '''We shall see! Sibling Rivalry '''Kitana: '''Uhhh...I feel weak... '''Mileena: '''Yes! You have been poisoned, dear sister...by my hand! '''Kitana: '''Mileena…why? '''Mileena: '''Because I am destined to be princess of Outworld! '''Jade: '''Mileena, you will have to contend with me as well! '''Mileena: '''As you wish! It's Not Easy Jade vs Reptile, special attacks only '''Reptile: '''The color your outfit pleases me! '''Jade: '''Nothing about you is pleasing! '''Reptile: '''It is not easy being green. Portality Defeat 10 Tarkatans! '''Tarkatans: '''Rawr! '''Jade: '''Step aside. I have need for that portal. '''Tarkatans: '''This portal is off limits to all but Shao Kahn! '''Jade: '''We will see about that... Watch the Face Hit Cage 20 times in the face to win. '''Johnny Cage: '''How can you resist a face like mine? '''Jade: '''Like this! '''Johnny Cage: '''Whoah! Hold on a minute! Watch the face, baby! '''Jade: '''I am not your baby. Specials Are My Thing Defeat your opponent while only your special moves can hurt them. '''Jade: '''I will kill you both! Shaolin Monk: Act 3 '''Raiden: '''Liu Kang, Kung Lao, every assassin you kill here weakens Shang Tsung. You must kill them all. '''Kung Lao: '''Then Liu Kang can be with his girlfriend. '''Liu Kang: '''Kitana is not my girlfriend... '''Baraka: '''Time to die humans! '''Reptile: '''I will bathe in your warm blood. '''Raiden: '''You have won this battle, but you must continue searching for Shang Tsung. Fury of the Ancestors Unleash the fury of the Ancestors Storm Front Watch out for lightning strikes. Clarity Defeat your ancient enemy! '''Nightwolf: '''You have plagued my ancestors for the last time! Ancestral Weapons Defeat your opponent with only Nightwolf's weapon attacks! '''Baraka: '''Your attacks cannot hurt me, human! '''Nightwolf: '''My weapons are guided by the Ancestors. Soul Glow Defeat four enemies in a non stop endurance match. Each victory power ups Nightwolf. Kat's Klaws Sai blast only. Kitana uses only fans. '''Mileena: '''Your fans are no match for my sais, sister! '''Kitana: '''Father would not approve of our fighting. '''Mileena: '''It was Shao Kahn who sent me to KILL you! Only A Matter Of Time Survive until you can counter attack. '''Mileena: '''I enjoy toying with my prey. Fire Walls Stay away from the edges or you will get burned. Back To Back Enemies come from all sides. Tear them apart! Use Mileena's aerial attack on enemies jumping in from the left. Use Baraka's aerial attack on enemies jumping in from the right. Use Mileena's ground attack on enemies jumping in from the left. Use Baraka's ground attack on enemies jumping in from the right. Air Cannon Catch Liu Kang with an air throw to win. '''Smoke: '''You are not the first foe I have defeated tonight. Nor will you be the last. Barriers Defeat Your Opponent while the playfield is shorter. Now You See Me Smoke has lost control of his visibility. And still the challenges come. '''Kung Lao: '''I can hear you! Show yourself! '''Smoke: '''Your death will be quick. Tireless Assault Shang Tsung will punish anyone whose defense falters. '''Raiden: '''DEFEND YOURSELF! '''Smoke: '''It will be an honor to do battle with a thunder god. The Lair of the Beast Your assassination target is finally at hand. Sheeva must die. '''Sheeva: '''I may not be able to see you, but I can smell the stink of Earthrealm about you. '''Smoke: '''Are the Shokan as powerful as stories say? '''Sheeva: '''Try me and see, little assassin. It's Alive! You can only use your trance attack. '''Scorpion: '''I will serve you no longer! '''Quan Chi: '''You cannot defy me, Scorpion. '''Quan Chi: '''I command you to OBEY! Don't Take Too Long Defeat your opponent. The longer it takes you the harder it will become. '''Quan Chi: '''Your soul will be mine! Win Quickly Kill your opponent quickly. '''Quan Chi: '''I will defeat you! High Noon Shoot a moving target. '''Stryker: '''This town ain't big enough for the both of us! '''Sonya: '''I won't fight a fellow lawman! '''Stryker: '''Then you best get out of Dodge! Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Stryker: '''It's an army of Cyber Ninjas! '''Sonya: '''Hurry, let's take them out before they are fully upgraded. Make Your Move Survive until you can counter attack. '''Stryker: '''Hold it right there. Don't make me hurt you. I've Fallen and Can't Get Up '''Stryker: '''Sonya!! '''Kano: '''She's finished mate! Hahahaha! '''Stryker: '''Sonya just hold on! '''Stryker: '''Kano I'm going to enjoy tearing you in half!! Shaolin Monk: Act 4 '''Liu Kang: '''Where the hell is Shang Tsung? '''Scorpion: '''You have no hope of winning! '''Sub-Zero: '''Whoever you are, it matters little. I have learned to call everyone enemy. '''Kung Lao: '''You know what they say about a cold day in hell..this is it. Listen To Your Elders Can you survive only using your special moves? '''Raiden: '''By the Elder Gods, I command you to stop. Life Swap Every 15 seconds health will be swapped between players. Have To Share '''Raiden: '''You are not prepared for such power! '''Kung Lao: We shall see!! Elder God's Wrath Can you defeat three opponents? '''Raiden: '''Feel my WRATH! CUT! The more you beat up your opponent, the bigger reward you'll receive. '''Johnny Cage: '''You're a director? Not for one of MY movies! Double Trouble Cage must win the fight with only 25% health or less remaining. '''Johnny Cage: '''Hmmm, lousy casting! This guy looks nothing like me! Old Friends For Dinner Kill zombie Jax and zombie Sonya. If an enemy bites you it will heal itself and gain an increase in damage. '''Johnny Cage: '''Jax?... Sonya? What's.... up? '''Jax: '''Fooooood... '''Sonya: '''Fleessshhhh….brains.... '''Johnny Cage: '''OK....Enough of the witty banter out of you two. They Have Adapted The zombies have changed to become immune to your attacks. Light Zombies are immune to Johnny Cage's Forceball. Darker Zombies are immune to Stryker's Pistol. '''Stryker: '''Damnit! Looks like they've adapted to our weapons. You take the lighter ones, I'll take the darker ones! '''Johnny Cage: '''You got it! Eau De Goro Zombie Goro has been unleashed. The stench of death weakens you slowly as the fight progresses. '''Johnny Cage: '''Uhhh...what is that smell?? '''Goro: '''RAAAARRRRRR!!! '''Johnny Cage: '''Holy...that is foul. I'm getting...dizzy... GOTCHA! '''Jax: '''Kano! '''Kano: '''Outta my way, Jax!! '''Jax: '''You're not getting away this time! '''Jax: '''Time to own up! '''Kano: '''Ahhhh! I'm gonna kill you!! '''Kano: '''Ahhhhhhh!! '''Kano: '''Stop hitting me! New Jax City Jax must successfully perform at least one each of Jax's grapple attacks. '''Jax: '''What the? I really don't have the time to deal with thi... '''Kabal: '''Jax! Where's your girlfriend, Sonya? '''Jax: '''Watch your mouth jerk! '''Kabal: '''C'mon! Earthquake Don't forget to use your Groundpound Don't Lose Your Head Jax's head is not screwed on very well right now. Don't lose your head. '''Sonya: '''Jax, what're you doing?! The surgeon ordered you to stay in the IC ward! Those sutures are still fresh! '''Jax: '''Duty calls. Cyber Wars Defeat The Tekunin. '''Cyrax: '''Your arms were constructed from stolen Tekunin designs. '''Jax: '''Like Hell they are! Who are the Tekunin? '''Cyrax: '''I will retrieve them by force if necessary. Specials Anyone Defeat Your Opponent using your special moves. '''Sindel: '''I will show now mercy! The Queen's Guard Kill them all before you are overrun! '''Sindel: '''Let us make quick work of these invaders. Slow And Painful Death Kill your opponent quickly. '''Sindel: '''I will shatter your circuits! Turn On The Light Use Nightwolf's Lightning to restore the lights. '''Nightwolf: '''Sektor's visor is equipped with night vision. '''Nightwolf: '''I must dispel the darkness to eliminate that advantage.